


Stay With Me

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's karaoke night with the Knights and Eggsy has finally been convinced to sing by the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> Written for this lovely thought Red sent me yesterday on tumblr:
> 
> _Eggsy and the other knights out at a pub, and it's karaoke night. The more boisterous knights get in on it, Harry and Merlin stoic at the table drinking. Eggsy and Roxy are happy but not singing. Finally, the others convince Eggsy to go up. And as he goes he makes eye contact with Harry, and his smile falls away. He goes up and selects his song, and then starts singing Stay With Me. Harry goes still, and there is this electric tension between them, he can't look away._
> 
> As always my headcanon name for Percy is Richard.

Harry smiles in thanks when Merlin comes back from the bar with their drinks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be here tonight, but one definitely need to _not be_ sober to get through a round of Bors singing. At least the Knight has been mindful enough to wait for everyone to have their drinks in hand before going up on the stage. Percival might never have a career as a singer, but at least _he_ doesn’t sound like a cat scratching their claws on a black board.

Percy nods at them as he walk past their table, a hand brushing lightly against Merlin’s shoulder, quick enough that only Harry’s trained eye could have notice that brief display of affection between the couple. Another night, Richard would have sat with them, but he understands how he would rather sit down with Roxy and Eggsy than their two boring selves. The two younger agents don’t seem like they plan on singing tonight, but at least they are enjoying themselves.

Not that he and Merlin aren’t having fun, but they’re more at an unwinding stage and will probably stay in that stage for the whole night. Someone needs to keep a level head anyway just in case any of the Knights become too inebriated and their antics become destructive rather than amusing.

They suffer through Bors’ performance, everyone cheering when Dagonet chase him away from the mic at the end of his song. The old tailor’s repertoire might only be comprised of Sinatra’s songs, but at least he’s got the voice for it.

They must have been there for a couple of hours already when Eggsy finally gets up from his table to get to the stage, not so subtly pushed by Richard. Except for Merlin and Harry, he’s the only one who hasn’t sing yet, even Roxy having been convinced to do a duet with her uncle after being plied with one too many shot.

The first notes of the song he’s selected ring through the bar and they’re vaguely familiar to Harry, but the reason his breath catch in his chest is the way Eggsy is now looking at him. He couldn’t say if everyone else also feels it, that this is _a moment_ , if they can feel the electric tension between him and Eggsy, because the world around him, around _them_ , seem to fade away.

It gets worst when Eggsy starts to sing and even if the young man breaks the eye contact when he closes his to focus on his singing, Harry cannot look away. He’s never understood the meaning of the word mesmerized, always thought it was a writer’s fancy, that it could never happen in real life, but now, he finds out he had been wrong.

And the thing is, their romantic relationship is still relatively new and they are both more tentative than any of their friends expect them to be, but Harry has never doubted for one second what Eggsy feels for him. Listening to him tonight, he can’t help but wonder if maybe he’s not been as clear with his own feelings.

It’s why he gets up and walks up to the stage as Eggsy finishes his song, why he’s offering him his hand to help him down and doesn’t let go, even once they’re back at the table he’s been sharing with Merlin. Why he ignores the cheering, the applause, the cat-calls, and press a reverent kiss on Eggsy’s knuckles before linking their fingers together.

It’s why, as they are leaving in the early hours of the morning, Harry is still holding Eggsy’s hand.


End file.
